


What Turns You On

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-08
Updated: 2009-01-08
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you doing? No. Wait.” The Doctor’s face was priceless, causing Jack to giggle more. “What are you wearing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Turns You On

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

  
Author's note: Originally written for the LJ community slashthedrabble prompt "That's so wrong!"  


* * *

Jack’s entire body was quivering. He could feel the pressure from the tips of his toes to the ends of his hair. It was fighting to release itself. He couldn’t hold it for much longer. 

“What’s going on here, then?” The Doctor entering the room was the last straw. The emotional intensity converged on his diaphragm and Jack broke out in raucous and impolite laughter. He laughed so hard it hurt. Soon, tears were streaming down his eyes.

“What are you doing? No. Wait.” The Doctor’s face was priceless, causing Jack to giggle more.

“What are you wearing? No. Wait.” The Doctor tried again. “Where did you find one of those?”

Jack snickered. He stopped when he looked back at the Doctor. That wasn’t a confused face, or a shocked one. He’d seen that look before. He’d _given_ that look before. “Oh no.” He felt sick. “That’s just wrong!” 

The two Time Lords turned to him — the Doctor looking caught, the Master scowling deeply. 

“That turns you on? That?” Jack pointed to the pink ruffly tutu around the Master’s waist. “All these years and I just had to put on a tulle skirt? Go figure.”

“What?” The Master looked appalled. The Doctor blushed. “What?” The Master asked again, directing his question toward the Doctor. 

“It’s not – it’s, well, . . .hmph.” The Doctor made a series of hand motions, eventually giving up the attempt to communicate with a huff. 

“The Freak’s right. You are one sick man.” 

“Says the man in the tutu.” Jack quipped. 

“Just for that,” The Master stabbed a menacing finger in his direction, “I’m making you watch.” 

Jack caught the Doctor staring at the Master’s arse. He decided he really didn’t want to know. Really. He quietly left the room and went in search of earplugs.


End file.
